TAWOG: The High School Years
by RocketShark216
Summary: Gumball and Darwin survived middle school, but can they survive high school? Probably not but at least their half wolf half cat cousin Fang Fullmoon will be there to not survive with them. Yes, I know I suck at summaries. Pairings are GumballXPenny, CarrieXOC, later on GumballXOC, and eventually DarwinXOC. Rated T.
1. The Arrival

**TAWOG: The High School Years Chapter 1: The Arrival**

**Chapter Summary: 14 Fang Fullmoon is forced to go stay with his cousins and attend high school with them.**

**AN: Hey guys, RocketShark216 here, with my second attempt to rewrite Elmore High School Adventures. Basically, Gumball and Darwin start high school at Elmore High alongside their half wolf/half cat cousin Fang Fullmoon, my OC. If you haven't seen his bio I'll put it here but you can also find it on my profile or on my deviant art page, just search for JungleBoy5011, anyway here it is:**

**Name: Fang Fullmoon**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 14**

**Species: Half Wolf/Half Cat**

**Bio: Fang Fullmoon is the only child of Saber Wolfe Fullmoon and his wife Marcy. His interests include videogames, sci-fi flicks, sketching, and skateboarding. He isn't shy but he isn't outgoing either; he isn't terribly quiet but he doesn't go around flapping his jaws all day either. His mother Marcy is the older sister of Nicole Watterson, meaning that Nicole is Fang's aunt and that Gumball, Darwin, and Anais are Fang's cousins. His parents were tired of his barely average grades and they sent him to live with the Wattersons and attend school at Elmore High School, where the now 14 year old Gumball and 12 year old Darwin are starting high school. **

**Appearance: Fang is very similar in appearance to Gumball, they both share the basic body structure but Fang is slightly taller. Fang is very wolf-like in appearance, something that he inherited from his father, however he has his mother's tealish-green fur, unlike his father's dark brown fur. **

**Outfit: Fang's main outfit consists of a grey hoody, dark blue jeans, and white shoes.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TAWOG or any characters or trademarks that are related to it.**

**Claimer: I do own Fang Fullmoon and any other OCs I create for this fic.**

Fang Fullmoon sat in the back seat of his parent's car as they drove down the long-winding highway. Fang had been in the car for SEVERAL hours, and he was starting to get a little sick of it. He had nothing to do, no one to talk to, and he was currently being squished by his own suitcases, and to top it all off the destination sucked worse than the trip. Fang had barely passed the 8th Grade, and so as an effort to improve his grades, his mother and father were sending him to live with his cousin Gumball so he could attend high school with him. Fang was angry about this for a number of reasons. For starters, Fang had been forced to say farewell to his numerous friends and move out of his beloved hometown of Twilight Falls. On another note, Fang hadn't seen his cousin Gumball in EIGHT years, so who know what torture Fang would endure? However, Fang's parents didn't seem to see this as an issue, so Fang was pretty much doomed. Fang then closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall asleep.

_A little while later…_

Fang was in the middle of a dreamless sleep when he was suddenly awoken. He then looked to see his father hovering over him. His father then addressed him.

"Fang, we're here, I need you to get out of the car and help me carry your bags inside."

Fang then grumbled before getting out and grabbing the bags. He then approached the front door of the Watterson's house and knocked on the door. It then swung open to reveal Nicole, who then looked around before speaking.

"Oh, you're here. Come on in Fang, Gumball and Darwin are upstairs, I'll call them down here. Gumball! Darwin! Your cousin's here!"

Gumball and Darwin then came downstairs and they then Fang upstairs. He then unpacked and went downstairs and hugged his dad, who then spoke.

"I'll see you in a few months, son. I love you."

Fang then responded.

"Love you too Dad."

Fang then let go and went back upstairs and his dad left. Fang then read a book for a few hours before Nicole called them down for lunch. They then went back upstairs and they all sat down on their beds for a while. This occurred for about an hour before Gumball spoke.

"Hey, Fang, now that you're going to be living in Elmore for a while, we should head out and show you around town."

Fang then looked up from his book and responded.

"Fine."

They then headed outside and proceeded to walk around town. Along the way they stopped at various locations and Gumball explained what they were. After a while Fang had a pretty good feel for the town and they then headed home and ate dinner before going to bed.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed. **


	2. The School

**TAWOG: The High School Years Chapter 2: The School**

**Chapter Summary: Gumball, Fang, and Darwin all experience their first day in high school.**

**AN: Hey guys, RocketShark216 here, with another chapter of TAWOG: The High School Years, in this chapter we see the debut of my teacher OCs! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Gumball, Darwin, and Fang were peacefully sleeping when all of a suddenly they were interrupted by the sound of Gumball's alarm clock. The three woke up in unison and threw their pillows across the room before waiting a few second and then getting up. They then got dressed and went downstairs, where they got breakfast before heading out the door and walking to school. They then arrived and went inside before heading to homeroom. Once they arrived they waited for the teacher to show up. After a while the door to the classroom opened and an old-lady eagle walked (or flew) into the room and sat down in a chair behind the desk in the front of the room before addressing the class.

"Hello class, my name is Mrs. Eaglefield, and welcome to homeroom. Homeroom will be over in 15 minutes so I suggest you study rather than waste your time talking. If I hear anyone talk during the next 15 minutes I will punish them. And I am infamous for my harsh punishments."

A kid in the back of the room then spoke.

"How harsh are we talking?"

Mrs. Eaglefield then spoke.

"One time I locked a student in the closet for 3 days because he dropped his pencil during a test."

"Did he survive?"

"Yes."

"Who was he?"

"My son."

After she said this homeroom carried on. Eventually the bell rang and Mrs. Eaglefield spoke once more.

"Alright class, homeroom is over, get your things and head over to your 1st period class."

Gumball then looked at Fang and Darwin and then spoke.

"Thank gosh, I thought we'd be here forever, I wonder who I have for 1st period."

He then looked at his class schedule. He then changed his expression from an expression of relief too an expression of horror. After a long period of silence Darwin spoke.

"Dude. SPEAK. IT. OUT."

Gumball then obliged.

"Dude, I'm stuck in here for 1st period."

Fang and Darwin then franticly searched their folders for their schedules. They then both read them and then sank into their seats, simultaneously sighing. Their fellow students then filed out and other students filed in. Mrs. Eaglefield then spoke.

"Alright, class, welcome to 1st period Math. I need someone to pass out this pop-quiz."

Fang then turned to Gumball and spoke.

"Pop quiz, this is the first day of school, what the heck?"

Mrs. Eaglefield then pointed at Fang and spoke.

"You there, with the pointy ears!"

Fang then felt his ears and then responded.

"Hey!"

She then spoke again.

"Pass out the quizzes!"

Fang then grumbled before passing out the quizzes. He then sat down and they all proceeded to do he quiz. They all then turned the quizzes in and headed to their next classes. After suffering through 2nd Period Reading with Mr. Spot, 3rd Period English with Mr. Tabby, and 4th Period Social Studies with Ms. Foxx, Fang headed down to the cafeteria and got in line. He then proceeded to get his food before sitting down at the table Gumball and Darwin were sitting at. Gumball then greeted him and then Penny walked by their table and greeted Gumball.

"Hey Gumball, what's wrong with you? I thought you were gonna take me to the movies yesterday."  
Gumball then turned toward her and responded.

"I thought I was too, but I had to show my cousin around Elmore, he's living with us this year so he can go to Elmore High with us. Penny, I'd like you to meet my cousin, Fang Fullmoon. Fang this is Penny."

Fang then stood up and shook her hand before speaking.

"It's nice to meet you Penny, so, I assume you're Gumball's girlfriend."

Penny and Gumball then simultaneously blushed. Penny shook her head nervously and walked away and Gumball stood up and slapped Fang in the face. Fang then rubbed his face and then spoke.

"Dude what the heck what that for?"

"You embarrassed us with that question!" Gumball said, throwing his hands up in the air as if it was obvious.

Fang then apologized.

"Sorry."

"You will be once I embarrass you."

"Good luck with that, I haven't met any girls I like here yet."

As soon as he said this Carrie walked through the lunch line. Fang then dropped his jaw and Gumball smirked before speaking.

"You were saying?"

Fang then turned around and blushed before responding.

"Who is she?"

"Carrie Krueger. She's a ghost."

"Yeah, a hot ghost. You tell anyone and you'll be a ghost too."

"Ok, ok."

The rest of the day went by great until 7th period Gym with Coach Farfetch'd. They walked in from the locker room and they were then told they were going to be playing dodge ball. The coach then made Gumball and Tobias team captains before speaking.

"Watterson, take your first pick."  
"I pick Darwin!"

Darwin then walked over to Gumball and stood next to him and the coach spoke again.

"Wilson, make your pick!"

"I pick Penny!"

Gumball then grumbled and proceeded to attempt to stare a hole through Tobias' head. Gumball and Tobias were off and on friends through middle school, but when Gumball and Penny started dating, Tobias became extremely jealous and he labeled Gumball as his enemy. Now Tobias was meddling with him and Penny's relationship, he would always try to hang out with Penny when she was supposed to do something with Gumball, and whenever Gumball said something to Penny she got mad and said he was jealous of Tobias. Gumball had stopped bringing it up due to being afraid of ruing his relationship but he still knew that Tobias wasn't gonna leave him alone anytime soon. Gumball then picked Fang and they continued to pick players until the game started. Tobias' team crushed Gumball's and the rest of the day was pretty standard. After school Gumball, Fang and Darwin all three walked home.

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, see ya' next time!**


	3. The New Girl

**TAWOG: The High School Years Chapter 3: The New Girl**

**Chapter Summary: There's a new girl at EHS and Gumball has a bit of a crush. **

**AN: Hey guys, enjoy the chapter! Also this chapter features the debut of another OC…but I didn't make this one. That's right, this story is not only going to star my OC Fang Fullmoon. It's also going to star my friend Lexboss' OC Lexy! However, she won't be used the way she usually is. In this fic she isn't related to the Watterson's whatsoever. Okay, I hope you enjoy the chapter, thanks for letting me use Lexy, Lexboss! I promise I'll take care of her! **

It had been a week since Gumball, Darwin, and Fang had started school at Elmore High School. It was a Saturday morning, Gumball had gone out to run an errand or two, and Fang and Darwin were playing Mortal Kombat in their room. They were both in the zone when all of a sudden the door flew open and Gumball stomped into the room. Gumball then grumbled and walked over to his bed and he then proceeded to fall down on his bed. He then started crying and screaming, all while punching his bed. Fang and Darwin continued to play their game anyway, Fang was playing as Johnny Cage and Darwin was playing as Sub-Zero. Fang was losing badly but then he started to mash buttons, successfully launching Sub-Zero across the screen and taking away a lot of his health. Johnny Cage then kicked Sub-Zero. He then won and the announcer shouted "Finish him!" prompting Fang to mash buttons until Johnny Cage performed his uppercut fatality. The announcer then spoke again.

"Johnny Cage wins. Fatality!"

Fang laughed and Darwin then growled and threw his controller down. He then turned and saw Gumball. He then spoke.

"Umm, how long have you been doing that?"

Gumball then looked up at Darwin and spoke in an angry tone.

"Ever since Sub-Zero turned Johnny Cage's bladder into ice and then crushed it."

Darwin then responded.

"Oh. You ok? What happened?"

Gumball then responded.

"I broke up with Penny."

Fang then gasped before turning around and speaking.

"What?! Why?"

"Because I caught her making out with Tobias!"

Darwin then spoke.

"She cheated on you with Tobias?!"

Gumball then responded.

"No. She's BEEN cheating on me with Tobias. Turns out whenever she was supposedly "studying" with him, she was actually locking lips with him in her room."

Fang then spoke.

"How'd you find out?"

Gumball then responded.

"I saw them making out through her bedroom window when I went over to her house to get that textbook I left there a few weeks ago."

Fang and Darwin then both walked over to Gumball and they wrapped their arms around him. They then proceeded to rub his fur with their hands. Gumball then spoke.

"Uhhhh, what the heck are you doing?"

Fang then responded.

"Trying to make you feel better by caressing your fur…I think."

"Well it's just making me madder. I'm going to the mall to drown myself in junk food!"

He then stormed off and Fang and Darwin then followed him. Fang then rushed back in the room and turned off the TV and PlayStation 3 before running back out.

_Two days later…_

Gumball, Darwin, and Fang were all sitting at their table at the cafeteria on Monday afternoon. Darwin was eating, Fang was looking at his lap where he was playing Mortal Kombat on his PS Vita, and Gumball was sitting there, with his head in his arms, angry. Darwin then spoke.

"Gumball, are you really gonna just sit there all through lunch?"

Gumball then looked up and responded.

"Yep."

"You need to get over her man, it's been TWO WHOLE DAYS."

"Yeah, whatever."

Gumball was about to put his head back down when he saw a girl in the lunch line. She was a cat with pink fur, and she was wearing a black shirt and a short blue skirt. Gumball then stared at her and Darwin then waved his hand in Gumball's face, attempting to get his attention. Darwin then spoke.

"Dude, stop! Stop! SNAP-OUT OF-IT!"

Gumball continued to stare at the girl and Fang looked up from his game to speak.

"You might as well give up Darwin, he's not gonna stop. What's he even doing?"

Darwin then responded.

"He's staring at some girl."

"Then don't stop him you idiot, he needs to get over Penny!"

"Oh yeah."

The girl then disappeared from Gumball's vision, making him speak.

"Dangit, I lost her."

They then continued to eat lunch until they were interrupted by a voice.

"Umm, do you guys mind if I sit here?"

They all three looked up to see the girl that Gumball was staring at standing in front of their table. Darwin then spoke.

"Yeah sure, you can sit here, um, whatever your name is."

The girl then sat down next to Gumball and then spoke.

"My name's Lexy. I just moved to Elmore a few days ago."

Darwin then spoke.

"Well that's nice. I'm Darwin, the one next to you is my brother Gumball, and the guy obviously playing videogames is our cousin, Fang."

Fang then looked up and spoke.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's nice to meet you, Lexy."

Lexy then spoke.

"You too. There's one thing I'm not getting here though."

Darwin then spoke.

"And that is?"

"Well, you're a fish."

"Yeah?"

"And he's a cat."

"Ahuh."

"And he's a wolf."

"Yes. You're point is?"

"How're you all related?"  
"Well, I used to be Gumball's pet fish, but then I grew legs and started talking one day, and so I became his brother. As for Fang, his mom's a cat and his dad's a wolf."

"Oh."

They then continued to eat lunch until the bell rang. Lexy then spoke.

"Well, it was fun eating with you guys, but I have to go, I don't wanna be late for Math. See ya' tomorrow I guess."  
She then walked away and Gumball spoke.

"She-is-so-hot. I think I'm in love."

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, see ya' next time. Bye!**


	4. The Zit

**TAWOG: The High School Years Chapter 4: The Zit**

**Chapter Summary: Gumball gets a giant zit and now he must, with the help of Darwin and Fang, attempt to get rid of it in various ways. **

**AN: Hey guys, RocketShark216 here another chapter! Hope you enjoy! Please read and review!**

It was a typical Monday morning, Gumball, Fang, and Darwin were all three sound asleep when Gumball stirred. He then woke up and felt his forehead. He then noticed that it wasn't completely smooth like usual, but it had a big bump in the center. He then walked over to the mirror and screamed at the top of his lungs upon discovering the horror that was on his forehead. He screamed so loud that he woke up Fang and Darwin, who both rubbed their eyes before sitting up in their beds. Fang immediately grabbed his PS Vita off of his nightstand and inserted headphones into the system and his ears before proceeding to play a round of his favorite game, Mortal Kombat. Darwin then blinked before speaking.

"Gumball, what's wrong?"

Gumball then spoke.

"I have a zit!"

Darwin then responded in a slightly annoyed tone.

"You screamed at the top of your lungs and woke us both up because you have a zit?!"

Gumball then turned around and pointed to the gigantic red bump on his forehead. Darwin then screamed before fainting. Fang then looked up from his game of Mortal Kombat to peer at the cause of the yelling. Fang instantly fainted, falling down on his bed and effectively unplugging his headphones from his PS Vita, allowing Gumball to hear the announcer shout the iconic phrase "Fatality!" Gumball then walked over to Darwin and slapped him awake before doing the same to Fang. Fang then rubbed his face in pain and then spoke.

"Dude, don't panic, we can fix it."

Gumball then responded.

"How?"

"We can pop it and use zit cream to make sure you don't get another one."  
"No way, do you see the size of this thing, it'd hurt my face really bad, besides, there's no way you can pop that thin without having arms the size of Hulk Hogan's. Or maybe just the Hulk's."

"Do you want to stop making excuses, or do you wanna go to school with a big red ball of puss on your face?"

"I don't care what you say, it's gonna hurt!"

Darwin then spoke.

"Dude, if you don't pop that thing, airplane pilots are gonna think it's one of those lights and they'll crash into you. Do you know how embarrassing that would be? 'Oh, I'm sorry I have a huge zit you could probably see from space that you thought was a signal light and crashed into. Let me pay you for your broken plane. Oh wait, I'm broke. Sorry!' Dude, you have to pop it!"

Two minutes later Gumball was taped to their computer chair, with Darwin restraining him. Fang then attempted to pop it but no matter how hard he squeezed it, it didn't pop. Fang then tried with all his might, causing the zit to reach out with an arm and punch Fang in the face, launching him across the room. Darwin then screamed.

"Fang, are you ok?!"

Fang then sat up from the spot on the floor and then responded.

"My back hurts, but I'm ok!"

He then stood up and saw that his Gameboy Color had broken his fall. He then fell to his knees and cried out to his broken game system.

"NOOO! My Gameboy Color! I'm nothing without my Gameboy Color! Darn you devil zit! Darn you to heck!"

Darwin then spoke.

"Dude, relax, it's just a Gameboy, besides, you shouldn't have left it on the floor to begin with."

"It is not. It's my Gameboy, and now it's broken! Now how am I ever supposed to beat Pokemon Yellow?"

"Dude, don't you have a Gameboy emulator on your laptop?"

"It's not the same!"

Gumball then spoke.

"Oh, would you shut up about your Gameboy Color already?! We need to worry about an ACTUAL problem right now. You know, like the gigantic red ball on my forehead that almost killed you a few seconds ago?"

Fang then spoke.

"But it killed my Gameboy…"

"If you don't shut up about it then I'll make it my personal goal in life to reunite you with your Gameboy! I can't believe I'm gonna have to go to school like this. I wonder what everyone'll say. Especially Lexy. She'll probably never talk to me again. My life is over."

Darwin then spoke.

"Dude, relax it's not that bad."

"Not that bad?! I have a killer red bump growing out of my forehead that'll kill anyone or anything that attempts to get rid of it! I hate you, YOU HEAR THAT, YOU STUPID GIANT RED ZIT?! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!"

Gumball's zit then extended its hand to smack Gumball in the face. Fang then spoke.

"Uh, dude, I think it can hear you."

Darwin then spoke.

"Gumball, relax, we'll just cover it up."

"Really? And what are you planning to use to do that?"

_A little while later, at school…_

Gumball, Fang and Darwin were all walking down the hall toward the cafeteria. They were all three wearing their normal outfits, however Fang and Darwin looked completely normal but Gumball was wearing a giant straw hat to cover up his zit. Gumball then growled lowly before speaking.

"Why do I have to wear this sunhat again?"

Fang then turned around and spoke.

"Because it was the only thing we could find to cover up your zit."

"I hate this stupid darn sunhat almost as much as I hate you, you big dumb zit!"

The zit then slapped Gumball and then reached across to Fang's face, which it tapped a few times before slapping. Gumball then pulled his sunhat down a few inches and they walked inside the cafeteria. Their classmates immediately laughed at Gumball's hat, causing his face to turn red with anger. They then walked through the line and got their lunch along with a few dirty looks from guys and girls alike before they finally got out of line and sat down at their table. After a few minutes they were joined by Lexy, who looked at Gumball with a puzzled look on her face before sitting down next to him and speaking.

"Uhh, Gumball, why are you wearing a sunhat?"

Gumball then quickly responded.

"Well, it was really hot out yesterday, and I got a really bad sunburn, and I can't let sunlight touch it for at least 24 hours."

Lexy then responded.

"Oh. Well, why a sunhat?"

"It was the only thing handy."

"Oh. Ok."

They then continued to eat until Lexy stood up and left for her gifted Math class. Gumball then spoke.

"Guys, we have to find a way to get rid of my zit. If we don't, I'll have to continue telling my sunburn story for the rest of the week."

Their conversation was then interrupted by a familiar voice.

"I can help you get rid of your zit."

They then turned around to see Bobert standing there. He then spoke once more.

"I can help you get rid of it with SCIENCE."

_A few minutes later, in an abandoned science classroom….._

Gumball, Fang, Darwin, and Bobert were all in an old science classroom that had been empty for many years now, which Bobert had been moving equipment into over the past few weeks. Gumball was strapped to a metal table, Bobert was standing next to the table with a blue surgical mask, Darwin was sitting next to Gumball, and Fang was sitting on the floor playing games on his PS Vita, like usual. Bobert then turned around to face Gumball and Darwin spoke.

"Bobert, why are you wearing that mask, you have nothing to worry about; you don't breathe! And besides, a zit isn't deadly."

Fang then looked up from his beloved PS Vita and responded.

"That one is. It killed my Gameboy Color, remember?"

Gumball then angrily responded.

"SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR GAMEBOY ALREADY, FANG!"

Fang then squeaked out a response.

"Sorry."

Bobert then spoke.

"Alright, Gumball, using the power of science, I have developed a liquid that, upon contact with your zit, will separate the red orb from your face, effectively getting rid of it while also leaving no puss behind on your organic tissue."

Gumball then responded in a confused tone.

"Could you say that again? You know, in English?"

Darwin then responded.

"He's gonna pour the liquid on your face and when it hits your zit it'll pop right off."

"Will it hurt?"

Bobert then responded.

"If all goes according to plan, no. But I cannot make any promises."

Gumball then responded.

"I don't care anymore, as long as we get rid of this stupid zit!"

Gumball's zit then growled and Gumball spoke.

"Alright, hurry up!"

Bobert then poured the liquid on his face. The zit then popped off. Bobert then grabbed it and spoke.

"Now to exterminate the pimple."

He then attempted to crush the zit, but it then jumped out of his hand and grew. It then became as tall as Gumball before morphing to become a red, pussy version of Gumball. Gumball and Darwin then whimpered and the zit then spoke.

"Greetings mortals, I am Zitamus Maximus, and I am superior to you! I am meant to rule you, but all my life, I've seen zits being popped, scratched, creamed, you name it! So I decided enough was enough. I decided to stand up for my people, so I attached myself to the blue one's face, in an attempt to infect the entire town of Elmore with pimples! But you ruined my plans, and now you must all pay with your lives!"

Gumball then stood up and responded.

"Uhh, can we talk?"

Zitamus Maximus then punched Gumball, enraging Darwin, who yelled before lunging at the zit.

"NOBODY-HITS-MY-BROTHER!"

Darwin then landed on Zitamus, who threw him across the room. Darwin landed on Fang, launching his PS Vita across the room. It then cracked and Fang's eyes turned red. Fang then spoke.

"FIRST YOU KILLED MY GAMEBOY, THEN YOU KILL MY PS VITA?! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO MEET YOUR MAKER, PUSS-BALL!"

He then ran at Zitamus and began to beat the crap out of him. He then tackled him to the ground and then pulled out a vial of zit cream from his pocket before speaking.

"Nighty night, Zit!"

He then smeared the cream all over Zitamus, who then screamed.

"Noooooo!"

Zitamus then disappeared and Gumball spoke.

"Dude, remind me never to break one of Fang's handheld game systems."  
Fang then walked over to his PS Vita and picked it up. He then examined it and then spoke.

"Oh look, only the protective case cracked. He's alive! Vita's alive!"

Darwin then opened a window to see that the sun was setting. He then spoke.

"Is it just me, or are we late for class?"

**Okay guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, bye!**


	5. The Grade

**TAWOG: The High School Years Chapter 5: The Grade**

**Chapter Summary: Fang gets a bad grade on a test and now he must attempt to hide it from his Aunt Nicole or risk getting grounded. **

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 5! Please review!**

Gumball, Fang, and Darwin were all sitting in 1st period when Mrs. Eaglefield spoke.

"Alright class, over the weekend, I graded your tests, I need a volunteer to pass them around."  
Bobert then passed the tests around before sitting down. Fang then examined his test and then sat there in silence. Gumball then spoke.

"Dude, no way, I got an A!"

Darwin then responded.

"Dude, me too! What about you Fang?"

Fang then responded.

"I got an F."

Gumball then responded.

"Ouch, that not's good."

Fang then responded.

"Of course it isn't good you idiot, Aunt Nicole is going to KILL ME!"

Darwin then spoke.

"So, Fang, can I have your 3DS when you die?"  
"What?! NO!"

Gumball then spoke.

"So, can I have it?"

"NO!"

Darwin then spoke.

"So who gets it?"

"NO ONE IS GETTING MY 3DS!"

Gumball then responded.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not gonna die!"

Darwin then spoke.

"But Mrs. Mom will kill you when he sees that grade."

"I know. I'm doomed."

_Later, at lunch….._

Gumball, Darwin, and Fang were all sitting down at their usual table. Gumball and Darwin were playing paper football, and Fang was sitting with his head in his arms, bummed. They were soon joined by Lexy, who sat down next to Gumball and then spoke.

"Hey guys, what's up? What's wrong with Fang?"

Gumball then spoke.

"He got a bad grade on his math test and he's afraid."

Lexy then responded.

"Really, afraid of what?"

Fang then looked up and responded.

"Afraid of getting killed by my Aunt Nicole."

"Well it can't be that bad."

Fang then pulled his test out of his folder and showed Lexy. Lexy then responded.

"Well, rest in peace Fang, it was nice knowing you."

Gumball then spoke.

"Wait a minute, technically she'll only know about that grade if she sees it, right?"

Fang then spoke.

"Yeah."

"Then it's solved. You just don't let her see the test."

"I wish it was that simple, Gumball, but she's gonna wanna see my test when you and Darwin show her yours, right?"

"Oh yeah. Well, I guess you're on your own then."

_A little while later, after 9__th__ Period….._

Gumball, Darwin, and Fang were all walking home. Gumball was talking.

"I can't believe we have NINE classes. Think about that. Each teacher gives you a pile of homework every day. And we have NINE teachers. That's NINE piles of homework to do each day."

Darwin then responded.

"Technically we only get eight piles of homework, Coach Farfetch'd doesn't give us homework."

Gumball then responded.

"What about that time we had to memorize all 150 Pokemon?"

"Oh yeah."

Gumball then responded.

"That was horrible. I only got 1."

"You didn't memorize Pikachu?"

"Pikachu was the only one I remembered."

"Wait, you didn't get Farfetch'd?"

"Farfetch'd is a Pokemon?"

"Yes. Coach Farfetch'd is a Farfetch'd."

"Oh."

Fang then spoke.

"I can't believe I got an F. I studied for that test for TWO days."

Gumball then responded.

"I guess even if you study, you still suck at math."

Darwin then snickered and Fang responded.

"Guys, this isn't funny, Aunt Nicole is gonna slaughter me."

Gumball then responded.

"Truly, a loss. So, if your 3DS is off limits, can I have your Game Gear?"

"Dude, no."

"What about your PS Vita?"

"NO!"

"Not even your Sega Nomad?"

"NO! No one is getting any of my numerous handheld game consoles!"

"Dude relax, I was just kidding. Besides, you shouldn't worry about your grade, I have an idea."

"Really? Like what?"

"You'll see. Here, hand me your test."

Fang then sighed before reaching in his back and getting the test out. He then reluctantly handed him his test. Gumball then took out a pencil and drew an A overtop of the F and then went over it a few times until the writing was so dark that it looked like it was printed. Gumball then handed the test back to Fang. Fang then responded.

"Dude, this'll never work. The two points on the F are sticking straight out the side."

"Yeah it will. This used to save me all the time back in middle school. Right after I hacked into the school website to disable it from showing student's grades, of course."

"I'm doomed."

"Yeah, but at least I bought you a few hours."

"More like a few minutes."

They then arrived at the house. Gumball opened the door and he walked inside. Darwin immediately followed him, Fang then stood there for a minute, unsure of what to do, when Gumball came back outside and grabbed his arm. Gumball then dragged Fang inside and they were soon greeted by Nicole.

"Hey boys, how was school? Did you get that math test back yet?"

Gumball then responded.  
"Yep."

Gumball then handed the test to his mother and he ran upstairs. Darwin then spoke.

"Here you go Mrs. Mom."

He then handed her the test and then followed his brother up the stairs. Fang then stood there nervously and Nicole spoke.

"What about you, Fang? Are you gonna give me your test?"

"Uhhhh…"

"Just give me the test already!"

"Sorry Aunt Nicole, I zoned out. Here you go."

He then handed her the test. He then stood there silently and Nicole spoke.

"Oh, great, another A! I think I might hang them all up together!"

Fang then ran upstairs. He then entered the bedroom where Gumball and Darwin were waiting. Gumball then responded.  
"So, how'd it go?"

"She's gonna hang them all up together on the fridge."

"So you have nothing to worry about?"

"I guess not, I'm free! I did it!"

Fang then started to dance. Gumball and Darwin then joined him. Their celebration was cut short when they heard Nicole scream.

"FANG!"

Fang then spoke.

"Uh oh. I think she knows!"

She then yelled again.

"FANG WOLFGANG FULLMOON, GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Fang then spoke again.

"Ah, she used my full name! We're in trouble!"

Gumball then responded.

"We? You're the one with the F, I'm innocent."

"INNOCENT?! You're the one who drew over my grade, the only innocent person in this room is Darwin!"

Darwin then responded.

"Not really. I used Gumball's toothbrush."

Gumball then spoke.

"YOU USED MY TOOTHBRUSH?!"

Darwin then responded.

"Dude, I'm sorry, I couldn't find mine."

"No wonder my breath tasted fishy today!"

Fang then responded.

"Guys, I have to get outta here!"

Nicole then yelled again.

"FANG, GET DOWN HERE NOW, OR YOU'LL BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE CONVICTED MURDERERS WILL LOOK AT YOU AND GASP!"

Fang then responded.

"Guys! Help!"

Gumball then spoke.

"Don't worry, I have an idea!"

_One minute later….._

Fang was now sitting on a tricycle in a huge slingshot made of underwear, with a helmet and shoulder-pads on, and Gumball and Darwin were pulling it back. Fang then spoke.

"ARE YOU SURE THIS IS A GOOD IDEA?!"

Gumball then responded.

"Of course! Now open the door!"

Fang then opened the bedroom door. Gumball and Darwin then counted to three and they then let go of the string, launching Fang down the stairs. He then flew through the front door, putting a hole in it. Nicole then burst through the door. Fang then began to pedal faster and Nicole gained on him. He then started to panic but he was interrupted by a cloud that looked like Gumball.

"Use the boost, Fang."

"USE THE WHAT?!"

"The boost! Press the red button!"

Fang then looked down and pressed the button. Rockets then came out of the back of the tricycle and shot Fang forward. It then went so fast that Fang's mouth was forced open by the speed. Nicole still managed to keep up with him. Fang then made a sharp right turn when he reached the end of the street. Nicole then turned to follow him. Fang then headed toward the mall. He then reached his destination. He drove right through the entrance and drove right past the food court. He then reached the movie theater and he drove into it. He then drove right into the ticket booth. He then drove through the other side, tickets covering his face so that it formed a beard on his face. He then shook the tickets off and continued driving. He then crashed right into the concession stand, driving right over Larry, who was working there. He then drove down the hall, Nicole following right behind him. He then began to slow down so he then panicked and looked down and spammed the button. He then shot right through the movie theater and landed right in the popcorn stand. He then emerged with a popcorn perm. He then continued to drive. He paused to take off a piece of popcorn from his perm and eat it. Nicole then gained on him and he pedaled faster, driving right out of the mall. Nicole then stopped and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Great, now I'm never gonna catch him."

She then walked out toward the parking lot where she saw a motorcycle with the keys still in it. She then hopped on and turned it on before driving after her nephew. An old lady witnessed this and then spoke.

"I HAVE YOUR PLATE NUMBERS, I'M CALLING THE COPS!"

Fang was heading toward the school when he heard the sound of a motorcycle behind him. He then looked behind him to see Nicole, who spoke.

"YOU'RE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

Fang then turned around and pressed the red button, shooting him across the street. He then landed on a ramp, which he went up. He then crashed right into the school sign, breaking it. It then fell down in front of Nicole, who swerved. She then crashed, causing the motorcycle to explode. Fang then crawled to the edge of the roof and then spoke.

"Aunt Nicole, are you okay?"

Nicole then mumbled something he couldn't understand. He then spoke again.

"What?"

She then stood up and yelled.

"YOU'RE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

She was then interrupted by the sound of sirens. The police then walked up to her and she then spoke again.

"Right after I sort this out."

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. See ya next time!**


	6. The Game

**TAWOG: The High School Years Chapter 6: The Game**

**Chapter Summary: Gumball, Darwin, and Fang camp-out next to their local game store so they can be the first people to get Mortal Kombat X.**

**AN: Hope you guys enjoy! Please read and review!**

Gumball, Darwin, and Fang were all three in their room, packing up for their camping trip. A brand new Mortal Kombat game was coming out, and they were gonna camp out at their local game store, Game Galaxy, in order to be the first ones to get a copy. Gumball and Fang were packing and Darwin was reading the checklist of items to make sure they packed them.

"Alright, you guys got the tent?"

Fang then responded.

"Check."

"You got the sleeping bags?"

Gumball then responded.

"Yep."  
"Alright, hotdogs, buns, ketchup, marshmallows, graham-crackers, chocolate, we got em?"

Fang then responded.

"Absolutely."

"Okay. Do we have the lighter?"

"Yep."

"Ok. Alright, Gumball, do you have the portable DVD player?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, Fang, do you have the Mortal Kombat movie?"

"Yes sir!"

"Which one? The first one? Because I can't watch the sequel without throwing up. Such bad acting. And directing. It's just bad in general."

"Don't worry Darwin, there will be no watching of Mortal Kombat Annihilation while I'm around!"

"Alright, we're set. Let's get it all packed up!"

They all three spent the next few minutes packing it all up. They then headed toward the bedroom door. Gumball then turned around and spoke.

"Alright, guys, remember, if mom asks, we're buying Happy Pony Adventures 4, not Mortal Kombat X."

Fang and Darwin then nodded. They then headed downstairs where Nicole was waiting. She then spoke.

"So, boys, you're going camping?"

Darwin then responded.

"Yes."

"Where and why?"

Fang then responded.

"We're gonna go to Galaxy Games so we can get this new videogame on the day it comes out."

"Ok, fine by me. But so help me you better not bring another one of those accursed Mortal Kombat games into my house or I'll give you a chore so severe you're gonna wish you were spending your time ripping each other's heads off like Scorpio and Super-Hero."

"You mean Scorpion and Sub-Zero?"

"Same difference now just go before I change my mind!"

They then ran out the door and headed down to the game store. They then set up the tent and then they proceeded to put caution tape around the tent. Fang then place a sign in the ground in front of the game store that read: NO CUTTING, WE WERE HERE FIRST-The Dudes in the Tent. They then went inside the tent and began to get cozy. They then set up the portable DVD player and inserted their DVD. They spent the next few hours eating hotdogs and s'mores while watching one of the only good videogame movies in existence. Once the movie was over they turned the DVD player off and they went to sleep.

_The next morning….._

Gumball, Fang, and Darwin all three woke up and yawned. Gumball then spoke.

"I'm hungry. We should've brought breakfast."

Fang then responded.

"There's no time to eat we need to get Mortal Kombat X!"

They then rushed inside the game store to find that no one else was there excluding the clerk. They then grabbed a copy of Mortal Kombat X for PS3 and then headed to the counter. The clerk then spoke.

"Hello, welcome to Game Galaxy, how may I help you?"

Gumball then spoke.

"We'd just like to buy this copy of Mortal Kombat X."

"Alright, I'll need $60.00 and a valid ID."

"You're kidding. You don't think we're 17?"

"Dude, you still have clear skin, the green one looks like he's having a growth spurt right this second, and the orange one is barely tall enough to look over the counter. You cannot be 17. I need to see an ID."

They then grumbled before putting the game back down and leaving the game store. Gumball then took the time to complain.

"Man, I can't believe we spent the night here just to be first in line and now we can't even get the game."

Fang then responded.

"We could if we find an adult willing to let us use their ID."

They then looked around for hours. Eventually they found the old beggar from _The DVD _and they approached him. Gumball then spoke.

"Hello kind sir, may I ask you for a favor?"

The old beggar then spoke.

"What do you want?"

Fang then spoke.

"We wanna buy this cool new videogame but its rated M and we need an ID. If we give you the money can you go use your ID to buy us the game?"

"Alright."

They then headed back to the game store. They were about to walk inside when they saw a sign on the door that read WE ARE SOLD OUT OF MORTAL KOMBAT X. HAVE A NICE DAY. They then groaned. Gumball got the money back from the old man and Fang then spoke.

"So, we couldn't get Mortal Kombat X, but you know what we still can get?"

Gumball then responded.

"What?"

"Happy Pony Adventures 4."

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, happy 4****th**** of July! AMERICA! HECK YAH!**


	7. The 90's

**TAWOG: The High School Years Chapter 7: The 90's**

**Chapter Summary: Gumball, Fang, and Darwin wake up in the year 1995.**

**AN: Hey guys, hope you enjoy the chapter. **

Gumball, Fang, and Darwin were all three in their room. It was Thursday night, and they were up late. Gumball was on the computer checking his Facebook, Darwin was playing Halo, and Fang was currently sketching. He was drawing Pikachu. He soon finished. He then closed his notebook and yawned before looking at the clock. He then spoke.

"Gumball, Darwin, it's pretty late, we should hit the hay."

Gumball then responded.

"Dude, no way, I'm still talking to Lexy on Facebook. Besides, it's a weekend."

Darwin then spoke.

"Yeah, and I've almost made it off the Pillar of Autumn."

Fang then looked at Darwin with a bewildered look on his face before speaking.

"Dude, you've been playing Halo for three months, and you haven't even beat the first level yet?"

Darwin then turned around and opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but he closed it before turning back around and resuming his game. Fang then shrugged his shoulders and grabbed his 3DS to play some Resident Evil Revelations. Eventually Nicole came up and said it was time for bed, so they turned everything off and got in their beds before falling asleep.

_The next morning….._

Fang woke up in the morning, as usual. He then sat up in his bed and reached to grab his 3DS. He was then surprised to find that an original Gameboy sat in its place. He then looked over to the TV to see that sitting where their PS3, Xbox, and Xbox 360 usually sat were a Super Nintendo, a Sega Genesis, and an Atari 2600, all three of which were hooked up to an old Sanyo TV. He then looked over to the computer desk to see a dinosaur monitor sitting where their Compaq monitor usually sat. Gumball then woke up and immediately headed to the computer. He then sat down in the chair and logged on to Windows, completely oblivious to the fact that the computer had changed. He then opened internet explorer and then searched for Facebook. He then was shocked to discover that he could not find it. He then searched around some more until he eventually got frustrated. He then spoke.

"Dude, what the heck?"

Fang then spoke but he was interrupted by Gumball.

"Gumball there's something-"

"Not now, Fang, I'm trying to find Facebook."

Gumball then spent the next two minutes searching the internet franticly. Fang then snuck up behind him and grabbed his hand, making him click on the calendar, which then opened to reveal that the year was **1995**. Gumball and Fang then both walked over to Darwin's bed, where he was peacefully sleeping. Fang then spoke.

"Darwin, buddy, wake up."

Darwin then woke up and yawned before speaking.

"Guys…why'd you wake me up?"

Gumball then responded.

"We have to show you something."

Fang then grabbed a calendar off the wall and then showed it to Darwin. Darwin then spoke.

"Guys, why does that calendar say 1995?"

Fang then responded.

"Darwin, I know this is hard to believe, but we somehow managed to screw up time."

"What do you mean?"

"Darwin we woke up in the 90's."

"PFFT. Get outta here. Now seriously, where'd you guys find the calendar from 1995? The garage? I wanna know. Good idea for a prank by the way."

"Darwin, this isn't a prank. Come look at the TV."

They all three walked over to the TV and Darwin spoke.

"So? You already had 2 of these game systems. And I think Mr. Dad had his old Atari lying around."

Gumball then responded.

"Yeah, but all of our modern game consoles are gone. Look what Fang found in the exact same spot that he left his 3DS last night."

He then showed the Gameboy to Darwin. Darwin then spoke again.  
"I'm gonna need more proof."

They then turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. After doing this for a while Fang spoke.

"So, you have your proof yet?"

"No."  
"But every channel is playing Seinfeld, Fresh Prince, or Friends."

"Ok, I admit, that's a little strange. Don't turn it off, though, Friends is a good show. What else you got?"

They then demonstrated to Darwin that they couldn't find Facebook, YouTube, or Twitter before going on a random website and scrolling down to the bottom, where it said Copyright 1995. Darwin then spoke.

"Dude, we're in the 90's."

Fang then responded.

"Told you so."

They were then interrupted by Nicole, who knocked on the door. They then opened the door to reveal that Nicole was wearing her usual outfit, but with the addition of a scrunchie in her hair. She then addressed them.

"Boys, you need to head to school, you don't wanna be late."

Gumball then responded.

"Don't worry mom, we'll head there in few minutes."

Nicole then nodded before heading back downstairs. Gumball then turned around to see Fang rifling through a drawer. Fang then pulled out a copy of Earthbound. Gumball then spoke.

"Fang, come on, let's head to school."

"Dude, not now, I found a PHYSICAL copy of Earthbound."

"So?"

"Dude, in the present, this game is SUPER rare. They usually go for a couple thousand dollars."

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, that Super Nintendo is your dad's, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well remember when I was 4 and your dad gave it to me for Christmas because he forgot to get me a gift before me and my parents come over?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that means that this Super Nintendo will still be here when we make it back to the present, so if I put the Earthbound cartridge in the system, it'll be there back in the present. Then I can sell it online and get a butt-load of cash."

"Then what are you waiting for, put it in!"

Fang then obliged and they headed outside. They then began to walk to school. They were almost there when someone shot a volley of lasers at them. They then turned to see a strange robot. The robot then spoke.

"Hello, mortal creatures, my name is Timex, and I am the one who brought you here!"

Gumball then spoke.

"Then take us back!"

"No! I brought you here to teach you a lesson. Kids in the 2000's don't know how good they have it, so I teleported you three here to teach you how hard things used to be! But you dared to touch the sacred Earthbound cartridge, and now I must battle you!"

Gumball then responded.

"Ok. How?"

"We will battle using one of the best things about the 90's. Pokemon. If you win, you get to go home and you will be allowed to take the cartridge with you. But if you lose, you will be trapped in the 90's. FOREVER."

A platform came up out of the ground in front of Gumball and the others. The platform then opened up to reveal three Pokeballs. Timex then spoke.

"Choose your Pokemon!"

They then did as he said. Gumball chose Charmander, Fang chose Squirtle, and Darwin chose Bulbasaur. Timex then spoke again.

"Alright. Let the battle commence!"

The battle music from Pokemon then played and they were all teleported to the battle screen from the games. Fang then spoke.

"Why did the world just do that?"

Gumball then responded.

"Doesn't matter. All that matters is the battle. Go, Charmander!"

Gumball then threw his Pokeball, releasing Charmander. Fang then spoke.

"Go, Squirtle!"

Fang then threw his Pokeball, releasing Squirtle. Darwin then spoke.

"Go, Bulbasaur!"

Darwin then released Bulbasaur and Timex spoke.

"Good. Now it is my turn! Go, Mewtwo!"

He then released Mewtwo and they began to battle. During the beginning Gumball and the others were doing pretty good but after a while Timex started to beat them. He then caused all of their Pokemon to faint and the battle ended. The world then went back to normal and they then got on their knee and yelled to Timex.

"Please let us go home, we learned our lesson!"

Timex then responded.

"Alright. You shall be allowed to return home, but the cartridge shall remain here."

Timex then teleported them back to the present. Gumball, Fang, and Darwin all three woke up with a start in their beds. They then franticly looked around the room to discover that all of their modern luxuries were there as usual. Gumball then spoke.

"Dude, I think we just had a connected dream."

Fang then responded.

"Cool. So, what do you guys wanna do?"

Darwin then responded.

"We could watch Friends."

**Hey guys, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, see ya' next time.**


	8. The War

**TAWOG: The High School Years Chapter 8: The War**

**Chapter Summary: Fang has a bad day and decides to take it out on Gumball.**

**AN: Hey guys, hope you enjoy the chapter! Please review!**

Gumball was sitting at the kitchen table, building a tower with Legos. It had taken him a few weeks to build, and he was almost done. He then placed the final block on top and then stood up and spoke.

"YES! Finally, after weeks of building every time I got the chance, I have finally completed my masterpiece."

As soon as he said this Fang came in with a foul look on his face. He was currently in the living room, where Darwin was watching TV, but he was still within earshot of Gumball. Darwin turned to greet him when he saw that Fang was upset. Darwin then asked him a question.  
"Dude, what's wrong? It looks like you had the worst day ever."

Fang then responded.

"Maybe that's because I did."

"Oh. What happened?"

"Well, I sprang my finger when I opened the bedroom door, I accidentally brushed my teeth with Neosporin, I fell down the stairs, I burnt my toast, I drank sour milk and nearly threw up all my internal organs, I passed out on the city bus and ended up getting lost in a field, I accidentally killed a squirrel, a pickpocket stole all my cash, I got stung by a wasp, and I got ran over by an army of fan girls because some boy band I've never heard of in my life was signing autographs and I just so happened to be in their way."

"Ouch. That hurts me just listening to you telling me about it."

Fang then headed to the kitchen to get a snack and Gumball turned around to face him and spoke.

"Hey dude, sorry to hear you had the worst day ever. I, on the other hand, had way more fun then you did. I guess the universe just doesn't like you or something."

Fang then got visibly mad, but Gumball turned back around to admire his "masterpiece" which was only a dozen or so bricks tall and looked like it had been haphazardly assembled by a five year old. Fang then saw this and he walked over to the other side of the table with an evil look on his face. He then spoke.

"Hey, Gumball, nice masterpiece. How long it'd take to make it?"

"A few weeks. It was hard, but I finally did it."  
Fang then knocked it over, smashing it into pieces. Gumball then went into hysteria. He wailed for a few minutes before speaking.

"Why Fang? Why?!"

"Well, as you clearly heard, I had the absolute WORST day EVER and all you could do to comfort me was tell me that the universe likes you better than me. Plus, it's only like 12 bricks high. They said that like, two paragraphs ago. You can rebuild that in a synch."

"I could if I was good at building! You have no idea how angry I am at you! Do you know what this means?!"

"No. Nor do I care."

"THIS…..MEANS….WAR!"

_A few minutes later…._

Gumball and Fang were both outside in the back yard, each dressed up in cowboy costumes, with Nerf bandoliers on their chests. They then walked over to each other, old western movie style music playing on an MP3 player hooked up to a speaker on the back porch. Gumball then spoke.

"Ten paces and we begin."

Fang then responded.

"Agreed."

They then turned around and took ten steps. They then turned around and each reached into their pockets, which both had a small Nerf gun shaped bulge in them, only to pull out huge Nerf machineguns. They then began to fire wildly at each other. They both became plastered with darts before they both ran out of ammo. They then dropped their guns and Gumball spoke.

"Well that hurt."

Fang then responded.

"There are no words to describe the pain I feel right now."

"Yeah, same here. I'm sorry I bragged about having the best day ever."

"I'm sorry for destroying your building."

"Are we ok?"

"Yeah."

"Come here, man!"

Fang then ran to Gumball and they both hugged. They then hugged so long that the sun went down and the moon came up and Fang spoke.

"Dude, you can let go now."

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter, I know it's a bit shorter than usual but these chapters are supposed to be slightly short anyhow. See ya' next time!**


	9. The Tutor

**TAWOG: The High School Years Chapter 9: The Tutor**

**Chapter Summary: Nicole insists that Fang find a tutor when his grades in math become more than undesirable. **

**AN: Hey guys, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

All was peaceful in the neighborhood where the Wattersons resided. Birds were chirping, squirrels were climbing up and down trees, and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. All was well until the peace was ended by a scream that could be heard around the block.

"FANG! GET DOWN HERE!"

Fang then slowly went downstairs and walked into the living room where his aunt Nicole was currently standing by the home phone. She then spoke.

"Fang, what did I tell you the last time you got an F in math?"

Fang then gulped before responding.

"That I'd be in trouble. Why?"

"Well, Mrs. Eaglefield called to tell me about how you've managed to receive THREE Fs this week alone. Fang, I hate to say this, but I'm going to have to punish you. Fang, you are hereby grounded from all video games, TV, you can't leave the house unless it's to go to school, and you can't get on your laptop unless it's for schoolwork, in which case I will supervise you to make sure you don't violate that rule."

Fang then groaned and his aunt spoke once more.

"And that's not all. You have a math test this Friday, and I'm telling you right now, if you get a good grade on the test, I'll lift your punishment. But if you get an F on that test, you won't be having any fun for a LONG time. So I suggest you study."

"Aunt Nicole, it doesn't matter if I study, every time there's a math test I just end up failing."

"Well, maybe you should get a tutor. Whatever you do, make sure you get a good grade on that test."

_The Next Day, at School…_

Fang was sitting in 9th Period, bored out his mind, when the bell finally rang. He then exited the classroom and was about to exit the school when he ran into the local ghost and his crush, Carrie Krueger. He then got up to see that all of his papers had fallen down all over the floor and that some of hers had, too. He then got back down on the floor to help, but he missed one. It was a math test from a few weeks ago, he'd gotten an F on it, as usual. Carrie then spoke.

"Wow, that's a really bad grade. I take it you're not very good at math."

Fang then responded.

"Not at all. In fact, I'm so bad that if I fail the next test, my aunt Nicole is probably gonna have my head."

"Nicole's your Aunt? Wait a minute, you must be Gumball's cousin. Hi, I'm Carrie, I used to be friends with Gumball back in middle school. So, where'd you live before you came to Elmore?"

"Oh, I used to live in Twilight Falls. Really nice place. Lots of moonlight at night. And since it's mostly inhabited by wolves, most of the people there tear up the town together. Except for me and my mom. My mom's a cat, so I'm a half-breed. But it's alright because if it wasn't for that I wouldn't have this cool fur!"

"Ok then. Well, anyway, I'm pretty good at math, so I could probably help out."

"You mean, like a tutor?"

"Yeah. We could meet up somewhere."

"Like the library? It's quiet there."

"Nah. How about the park?"

"That sounds great. How about tomorrow after school?"

"Sounds good. See ya' then."

She then walked away. (**Or floated? IDK.**) Fang then spoke.

"Yes! I'm getting to spend time with my crush, and get good grades in Math! DOUBLE SCORE!"

His celebration was then interrupted by Gumball, who snuck up behind him and then spoke.

"What score?"

This scared Fang, who shot straight up in the air. He was about to fall back down but he grabbed onto a pipe on the roof and waited for a few seconds before responding.

"I got a tutor."

"Really? Who?"  
"Carrie."

"You finally got the nerve to talk to her?"

"Sort of. We bumped into each other in the hall. She saw one of my failed tests and she offered to tutor me."

"That's great!"

"Yeah, I know. Now can you get me down, the cat in me is afraid of heights."

Gumball then nodded and he went around the corner and got a ladder. He then ran back to Fang, but he was holding the ladder up too high, so it hit Fang, knocking him down. Fang then looked up from his spot on the floor and spoke.

"The wolf in me wants to yell at you for being so stupid and holding the ladder up that high but the cat in me is just glad you got me down."

"You're welcome, buddy."

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review!**


	10. The Cemetery

**TAWOG: The High School Years Chapter 10: The Cemetery**

**Chapter Summary: Gumball, Darwin, and Fang get lost on Halloween while attempting to get all the King Size candy they can and they must survive the night when they accidentally lock themselves in a haunted cemetery.**

**AN: Hey guys, hope you enjoy the chapter, I know it's dumb to do a Halloween themed chapter in July, but I don't care. (Obviously, or I wouldn't do it.) Anyway, please read and review.**

Gumball, Fang, and Darwin were all three in their room, waiting for their friends to arrive at their house. It was Halloween, and Gumball had a surefire trick or treat route drawn up that took them past all of the rich people's houses without forcing them to take forever doing it, meaning their quest for king sized candy bars wouldn't last all night. Lexy and Carrie had agreed to go with them, and Gumball could already taste the candy. They were all three already dressed in their costumes, Gumball was going as Catman, which was basically a Batman costume with a tail, Darwin was going as a Predator from the Predator movies, and Fang was going as Scorpion from Mortal Kombat. Nicole then opened the door to their room and spoke.

"Gumball, Darwin, Fang, you're friends are here."

They then went downstairs to find Lexy, who was dressed as Black Cat from Spiderman, and Carrie, who didn't have a costume. Fang then spoke.

"Carrie, why don't you have a costume?"

Carrie then responded.

"Well, I'm a ghost, so I didn't really see the point of dressing up when I scare people by just being me."

"Oh."

Gumball then spoke.

"Nice costume, Lexy."

Lexy then responded.

"Thanks, Gumball, or should I say Catman."

"You got the gag?"

"Yeah! Total fire sign."

Darwin then spoke.

"Alright, let's go!"

They then headed out and began their route. During their trip they got loads of king sized candy. After a few hours they had covered every house highlighted on Gumball's map except for one. They then headed toward the street the house was on, and eventually they came to an intersection which went two different ways. They then elected to take the right path once they saw a sign that read Haunted Cemetery is to the left. Once they passed the sign it was revealed that after the word is on the sign was the word not, but it was covered in dust and therefore could not be seen. They soon arrived at the gate and they went inside, thinking that the rich people who lived in their target house were so rich their front lawn was a cemetery. They then realized their mistake upon seeing a sign that read Welcome to your doom, but when they turned around to leave they say that the gate was locked shut. Gumball then yelled.  
"Okay, who shut the gate?!"

Darwin then spoke up.  
"I did."

"Why?!"

"I thought it was rude to go into someone's yard without shutting the gate behind you."

"Well thanks a lot, because now we're trapped in a HAUNTED CEMETERY!"

"We'll survive. We've been through worse."

"NO WE WON'T! And even if we do survive, mom will kill us for staying out all night. It's almost midnight!"

Lexy then spoke.

"I certainly hope your phone's clock is messed up, because at midnight this place isn't gonna be a good place to be."

"What do you mean?"

"The sign says that every Halloween at midnight the dead in the cemetery come back to life and attack any unwelcome visitors."

Fang then spoke.

"This is stupid, can't we just climb over the fence?"

Gumball then responded.

"Why'd don't you look? You're the tall one."

"Oh yeah."

Fang then looked at the top of the fence and examined it before responding.

"There's no way, it's got barbed wire on the top."

"Crap."

Carrie then spoke.

"I could just go right through the fence and open the gate. I'm a ghost, remember?"

Fang then responded.

"Oh yeah."

Carrie then attempted to float through the fence but she ran into it and fell down. She then stood up and spoke.

"Stupid ghost puberty! I'm solid now! We'll have to find another way!"

Darwin then spoke.

"Can't we dig our way out?"

Lexy then responded, still standing right in front of the sign.

"No, it says here that if you do you'll disturb the dead and they'll come early."

Fang then said something every teenager says at least a million times a day.

"Well that sucks."

Gumball then looked at his phone and gasped before speaking.

"Guys, its midnight, the ghosts are coming!"

Gumball and the others then trembled in fear as ghosts began to rise out of the ground. One of the ghosts was wearing a crown and a monocle. This ghost then spoke.

"You mere mortals dare to enter our cemetery?! This is what you get! Welcome to your doom!"

Gumball and the others were then lifted up in the air. Gumball then spoke.

"Dude, isn't there some way we can work this out?"

The leader of the ghosts then responded.

"Well, you can give us all your candy."

Gumball then responded.

"Here, have it!"  
He then threw the sack of candy to the ghost before speaking.

"Wait a minute, how are you gonna eat it, you're a ghost."

"No I'm not!"

The ghost then pulled on its face, which ripped off to reveal that it was Tobias wearing a costume. He then ran out of the cemetery with the other "ghosts" before looking over his shoulder to spoke again.

"Suckers!"

Gumball and the others then realized they were on hydraulic platform and they hopped down. Gumball then spoke.

"Well, great. Now we have absolutely no candy and Halloween is over. What now?"

Fang then responded.

"We could hit up the candy aisle at Walmart."

Gumball then responded.  
"Sounds good."

Darwin then spoke.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

Lexy then spoke.

"Fine by me."

Carrie then spoke as well.

"Let's do it."

They then all five headed out the gate and walked to Walmart. Behind them a real ghost rose out of his grave and spoke.

"I'll get you all next year! Just you wait! Ah, screw it, they can't hear me."

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review, and happy Halloween in July! Don't judge me.**


	11. The Dance

**TAWOG: The High School Years Chapter 11: The Dance**

**Chapter Summary: Gumball and Fang both bet money that they can get a date to the upcoming school dance before the other, however they get so caught up in their bet that they forget to help Darwin find a date, forcing Darwin to scramble around the school to find a date.**

**AN: Hey guys, this chapter features the debut of a brand new OC! Here's the bio:**

**Name: Zoey Redfur**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 13**

**Species: Fox**

**Appearance: Zoey has red fur with a white and black flower in her hair. **

**Outfit: Zoey's outfit consists of a white t-shirt underneath an unzipped denim jean jacket, a denim jean skirt, and white tennis-shoes. **

**Bio: Zoey is a 13 year old fox. She is very intelligent and as such she skipped the 8****th**** Grade.**

Gumball, Fang, and Darwin were all walking down the hallway after school when they saw a poster for a school dance. It was Friday and the dance was the next day. Gumball then spoke.

"Dude, there's a dance tomorrow? How'd we manage to miss that?"

Fang then responded.

"Maybe because we never look at posters unless they say 'READ THIS!'?"

"Oh. That makes sense. I can guarantee I can get a date before you can."

"R-r-r-r-really? How much do ya' wanna bet?"

"Five bucks."

"Get outta here! That's weak! I can earn five bucks in five seconds. How 'bout ten?"  
"That's weak. Fifteen."

"Twenty!"

"Screw your Twenty, Twenty-five!"

"Make it Thirty!"

"Sounds like a bet. Good day to you, sir!"

"Good day indeed!"

They both turned around in opposite directions and went their separate ways, leaving Darwin by himself. Darwin then spoke.

"What about me? I need a date!"

He then paused and waited for someone to respond, but he soon realized that no one was going to so he spoke again.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna have to do this on my own."

Darwin then walked toward the first girl he saw, but once he got halfway there he stopped and thought to himself.

_Wait a minute, I'm only 12. I need to find a girl my age. This may be harder than I thought. I wish Gumball was here right now, he'd have an idea on how to help me. Maybe I can't do this on my own…no! Don't think like that, man! YOU can do this! YOU are the man…..or, fish, rather. Doesn't matter. The point is, you can do this! It's the eye of the tiger…..fish. Yeah, the eye of the tiger fish._

He then stood there for a second before he had an idea. He then spoke to himself.

"Hey! Maybe I can find a girl to ask on Facebook!"

He then ran to the library and got on one of the computers. He then searched through Facebook for anyone talking about the dance. He then saw a post that caught his eye.

**Zoey Redfur**

**I can't believe my date cancelled on me now who am I supposed to go to this stupid dance with? #I'm so grumpy!**

Darwin then saw her profile picture. She was a very attractive fox who looked to be Darwin's height. Upon further "research" (**Sounds more like stalking to me but whatever.**) he determined that she was a 13 year old genius who skipped the 8th Grade. Darwin then decided to ask the girl out, but upon hours and hours of searching he couldn't find her anywhere in the school. He then headed home, dejected.

_Meanwhile…_

Fang was in his bedroom, excited. He'd managed to get a date to the dance. His celebration was cut short when Gumball came in. Gumball then addressed him.

"Hey Fang, guess who won the bet!"

Fang then responded.

"I did. Carrie agreed to go with me."

"Really? When?"

"She agreed at exactly 6:00."

"Well I got Lexi to go with me!"

"Really? What time?"

"Well, she said yes seconds before 6:00, so you owe me thirty dollars."

"No, we tied. If she started to say yes at 5:59 and stopped her sentence at 6:00, then we tied."

"Says who?!"

"Says me!"

"Yeah, well, whatever! I still won, and when you're ready to admit that, I'll take my thirty dollars and I'll start talking to you again! Now if you excuse me, I have to go cool off!"

Fang then responded.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out!"

Gumball then slammed the door. Darwin then opened it seconds later and he walked over to his fishbowl before jumping inside it and throwing a fit, however he was underwater and no one could hear him.

_The next day….._

Fang, Gumball, and Darwin were in their room, getting ready for the dance. Darwin wasn't originally going to go, but his brother and cousin had persuaded him to go anyway. Sure, they had to threaten to delete his file on Metroid Prime to do it but it was worth it. When they were ready they headed downstairs. They then headed out to the driveway where Nicole was waiting for them in the car. They then piled in and they drove down to the school. Nicole then dropped them off and Fang and Gumball went their separate ways. Fang met up with Carrie, who was wearing a black dress and black shoes. Fang then grabbed her hand and walked her inside the Gym before complimenting her.

"Carrie, you look really pretty."

Carrie then blushed before responding.

"Thanks, you look great too."

It was then Fang's turn to blush as they walked over to the center of the Gym where people were dancing to fast-paced Techno music. Fang then spoke.

"So, you want some punch?"

Carrie then responded.

"Well, usually I'd say no, seeing how I'm a ghost and all, but now that I'm solid I think I might be able to eat, too."

"So, is that a yes?"

"Yes, I'd love some punch."

Fang then nodded before heading over to the snack bar and proceeding to get some punch. When he was finished he turned around and was about to head back to his date when he saw Gumball walking over to the punch bowl. He then quickly walked over to Carrie and handed her a cup of punch. She then proceeded to take a sip before speaking.

"Fang, what was that about?"

Fang then responded.

"What do you mean? What was what about?"

"You and Gumball. You looked really angry with him."

"We had a fight yesterday. We made this bet on who could get a date to the dance first. Then when I told him I won because you agreed to go with me at 6:00 he told me he won because Lexy agreed to go with him right before 6, so we haven't talked to each other since."

"Well, shouldn't you just be the bigger man and say you lost?"

"I would, but then I'd have to pony up thirty dollars."

"Ouch. Well either way you should still patch things up. I mean, you guys are cousins. You should go make up with him."

"You know what? I think you're right. Thanks for the advice, you're a really smart girl."

Carrie then blushed before responding.

"You shouldn't flatter me."

"I'm not, I'm seriously saying you're smart. Your defiantly smarter than me, I mean, you're better than me in Math, you knew that I should apologize to Gumball, in fact it's a wonder why a smart girl like you would even wanna go to a dance with a moron like me-"

Carrie then kissed him, interrupting his rant. They then parted and Fang spoke.

"I'm gonna go apologize to my cousin. You'll be here when I get back, right?"

"Of course. Besides, we could always talk. I am your GIRLFRIEND, after all."

Fang then responded.

"Wait, when did that happen? Is this a joke? Cuz I really like you, so if you're teasing me, then I'm gonna cry for days, in which case I'll need to be buddy-buddy with Gumball again."

"Do I look like a girl that just kisses guys randomly without it meaning anything? Now go and apologize."

Fang then nodded. He then walked up to Gumball and spoke.

"Gumball, you won the bet. I'm sorry. Here's the money."

Gumball then responded.

"Fang, you were right, we tied. I'm sorry I got mad. Are we cool?"

"Of course we are. We've always been cool. You see, the truth is, we're not just friends. We're cousins, so we're pretty much stuck with each other."

"You're right. So, let's go find Darwin and cheer him up, I heard he didn't get a date."

They then both walked up to Darwin. Fang then addressed him.

"Hey buddy, you look pretty down, wanna go get some punch?"

Darwin then responded.

"Yeah, I guess. You guys go ahead, I'll meet up with you."

Fang then nodded and he and Gumball headed to the snack bar. Darwin stood there for a minute before a white envelope fell on his head. He then picked it up and looked at it to see that it said DARWIN on it in big black letters. He then opened it to see that it was a secret admirer note. Darwin then smiled and he caught up with his friends. Darwin then spoke.

"Guys, you'll never believe what just happened!"

Gumball then responded.

"What is it?"

"I got a secret admirer note from a girl!"

Fang then responded.

"Cool. I got a girlfriend."

Gumball and Darwin both looked at Fang in amazement and Gumball responded.

"Really, you and Carrie are going out? Awesome! Well, I guess we're all three pretty lucky tonight, because Lexy and I are also going out."

The trio of friends/family continued to talk as they neared the snack bar. Meanwhile Zoey watched them from the balcony above where Darwin was standing earlier. She then turned around and looked at a fox that appeared to be a year older than her before speaking.

"I hope he likes me too. Are you sure this note thing will work, Cassie?"

The other fox then responded.

"I'm your sister, Zoey. Would I ever lie to you? Now come on, mom's waiting for us in the van."

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter, I decided to rewrite it so the dance part was longer, please review! Also you can look forward to seeing Zoey and her sister Cassie in future chapters!**


	12. The Fight

**TAWOG: The High School Years Chapter 12: The Fight**

**Chapter Summary: When Fang accidentally angers Tobias, the rainbow colored rich boy challenges him to a boxing match. Fang accepts the challenge, but there's one small problem: Fang can't box! **

**AN: Hey guys, enjoy the chapter! Also here's a quick disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "You're the Best Around" by Joe Bean Esposito. **

Gumball was outside during Gym class, running laps, when he finally finished. He then collapsed next to the bleachers, where he was soon joined by Darwin. Darwin then spoke.

"Hey, where's Fang?"

Fang then walked up to them and bent over before throwing up. He then stood up straight and walked backwards before collapsing. Tobias then walked over to where Fang threw up and he tripped over Fang, causing him to land face-first in the vomit. Tobias then stood up and pointed at Fang before speaking.

"You! You made me trip into that puke! You're gonna get it now. Meet me in the Gym tomorrow after school. We're gonna box, you and me. The winner gets to make the loser his personal butler for a whole week. You in? Or are you too chicken?!"

Fang then hesitated.

"Well, I would, but I don't box and-"

"I knew it! You're too chicken to face me!"

"You know what, Tobias?! Challenge accepted."

"You just made a big mistake. I hope you'll enjoy being my butler. See ya' around, Fullmoon!"

Tobias then wiped his face off with a towel and walked away. Gumball then spoke.

"Fang, what the heck is wrong with you, you can't beat Tobias!"

Darwin then spoke.

"Yeah! Tobias is rich, his parents paid for him to be the best at everything! I wonder why they don't just enroll him in Elmore Academy, they're so rich they could just up and BUY the whole school."

Fang then responded.

"Whatever. Boxer or not, I still gotta teach that rainbow-spaz a lesson. I've been wanting to give him what's coming to him ever since he stole Gumball's girlfriend."

Gumball then responded.

"I appreciate that you want to beat the crap out of my arch-nemesis for me, but you seriously need to think about this. Tobias has probably been training to be a boxer since he was a toddler; you haven't done anything but watch every single one of the Rocky movies seventy-million times."

Fang then threw his arms in the air before responding.

"What do you expect? They're good movies! At least the first five were. I only re-watched the last one because I was worried that I may have watched the wrong movie the first time."

Gumball then responded.

"Well that's all good and dandy, but unless you train, you aren't gonna beat Tobias."

_About an hour later, in the Gymnasium….._

Fang, Gumball, and Darwin were currently in the Gym. Fang was currently wearing yellow boxing trunks and boxing gloves. He then spoke.

"Uh, Gumball, why am I wearing this again?"

Gumball then responded.

"Well, we're teaching you how to box, so I figured it'd be appropriate for you to wear the appropriate attire."

Fang then responded.

"Well can we hurry up?! I'm starting to get a wedgie!"

Gumball then nodded. He then led his cousin to the boxing ring. Gumball then addressed him.

"Alright, Darwin's sitting up there with those target glove things, you just have to learn how to jab in the right areas. Alright, get in the ring."

Fang then climbed inside the ring and stood in front of Darwin. Gumball then spoke again.

"Alright, begin!"

Fang then used his right arm to punch the target on Darwin's left glove, but for some reason this caused Fang to fall backwards as if Darwin was the one who punched him. Gumball then spoke.

"Dude, how the heck did you manage to fall?! You were the one who threw the punch!"

Fang then responded.

"I don't know, I guess I'm so bad at punching that it backfired."

Darwin then spoke.

"I think we're gonna have to turn it up a notch."

The opening guitar strums from the song "You're the Best Around" randomly began to play. Fang then stood up and looked at Gumball, who was standing next to a CD-Player. He then pressed the pause button and spoke.

"What?"

Fang then responded.

"Well, we were just wondering why you were playing that song…"

"Well, we're about to do a montage, so I figured that this song would fit."

Gumball then pressed the play button and the montage began.

_Try to be best _

'_Cause you're only a man_

_And a man's gotta learn to take it!_

(It then shows Darwin attempting to teach Fang how to block. He then punches Fang, who doesn't succeed in blocking him and as a result falls on his face.)

_Try to believe _

_Though the going gets rough_

_That you gotta hang tough to make it!_

_(It then shows Darwin throwing punches at Fang, who succeeds in blocking them.)_

_History repeats itself_

_Try and you'll succeed!_

_(It then shows Fang, who throws a punch at Darwin, who falls backwards. Darwin then gives him a thumbs up and Fang smirks.)_

_Never doubt that you're the one _

_And you can have your dreams!_

_(It then shows Fang with a dream bubble. Inside the dream bubble Fang is fighting Tobias in a real boxing match and he wins.)_

_You're the best!_

_Around!_

_Nothing's gonna ever keep you down!_

_You're the best!_

_Around!_

_Nothing's gonna ever keep you down!_

_You're the best!_

_Around!_

_Nothing's ever gonna keep you dow-ow-ow-ow-own!_

_Fight 'til the end_

_Cause your life will depend _

_On the strength that you have inside you!_

_(It then shows Fang taking punch after punch without batting an eye.)_

_Ah you gotta be proud_

_Staring out in the cloud_

_When the odds in the game defy you!_

_(It then shows Fang and Darwin preparing to box. Gumball is counting down but before he says it's time, Darwin begins to punch Fang, who is unfazed.)_

_Try your best to win them all_

_And one day time will tell _

_When you're the one that's standing there_

_You'll reach the final bell!_

_(It then shows Fang and Darwin fighting. Fang knocks Darwin down and Gumball runs to him and raises his arm up in the air. Fang then smiles.)_

_You're the best!_

_Around!_

_Nothing's gonna ever keep you down!_

_You're the best!_

_Around!_

_Nothing's gonna ever keep you down!_

_You're the best!_

_Around! _

_Nothing's gonna ever keep you dow-ow-ow-ow-own!_

_(An inspiring guitar solo plays as Fang beats Darwin again and again.)_

_Fight 'til you drop_

_Never stop_

_Can't give up!_

_Until you reach the top!_

_Fight!_

_You're the best in town!_

_Fight!_

_Listen to that sound!_

_A little bit of all you've got, to never bring you down!_

_(It then shows Fang attempting to climb a rope hanging from the ceiling. He then succeeds in climbing to the top and he then drops down and begins to do the Hulkamania thing Hulk Hogan does with his arm where he's pretending to listen to applause from the audience.)_

_You're the best!_

_Around!_

_Nothing's gonna ever keep you down!_

_You're the best!_

_Around!_

_(The song then ends.)_

Fang then finished his training. Gumball then spoke.

"Alright. You're ready to beat Tobias!"

Fang then smiles.

_The Next Day…._

It was after school. Fang was preparing for his fight with Tobias. He then began to pace back and forth until Gumball came in and addressed him.

"Alright buddy, Tobias is here, the fight's beginning."

Fang then took a deep breath before putting on his robe and walking out to the Gym. Gumball and Darwin then escorted him to the ring. Fang and Tobias then entered the ring. Banana Joe was in the middle of the ring with a microphone. Fang and Tobias then stood in their corners and Banana Joe spoke.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to… some random boxing match! In the red corner, we have the challenger, from Elmore High School, weighing…however much he weighs, I don't have that info…it's Tobias Wilson!"

The students watching in the audience began to boo, excluding Penny. However, the jeering was so loud that no one could tell that Penny was cheering. Banana Joe then spoke again.

"And in the blue corner, also from Elmore High School…I don't know his weight either…it's Fang Fullmoon!"

The audience began to cheer. Carrie then yelled.

"You've got this, Fang!"

Fang then turned to wink at his girlfriend. He then turned around and Banana Joe spoke.

"Alright, let the match commence!"

The bell then rang. Tobias and Fang then began to box. Two random students walked up to a table in front of the ring and sat down, on was a green sheep with a straw hat and the other was a purple frog with a green top hat. The sheep then spoke into the microphone in front of him.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the event you've been waiting for since yesterday. It's Some Random Boxing Match 2014! My name's Bradley Counting, and I'm here with my friend Steve Croaking."

The frog then spoke.

"That's right boys and girls, me and Bradley are gonna be commentating this awesome event! Today, we will determine which of these two young men is the better boxer; the rainbow-colored rich boy who's had everything handed to him his whole life or the tealish-green wolf from Twilight Falls who can't seem to get a decent grade in math. It's a battle of epic proportions. It's good vs. evil! Rich vs. poor! Champion vs. underdog! I'm so excited I could croak!"

Bradley then responded.  
"Well you're right about one thing Steve, this sure is one epic fight. These two are both excellent contenders, but at the end of the day, only one will win."

"Well it seems that our tealish green friend has the upper hand, Fullmoon is beating the crap out of Wilson! I guess it doesn't matter how much money you have, money doesn't mean anything when you're trying to determine who the better fighter is."

"If anything Tobias' lifestyle will be a handicap in this matchup, I mean, Fang is obviously more determined to win; if Tobias loses he can just buy his way to victory."

"You sure are right about that, Bradley. Fang is keeping his eyes on the prize, and that's something every boxer needs to do if they wanna win."

"Alright, Tobias is starting to fight back, he's getting some good hits in!"

The bell then rang, signifying the end of the round. Bradley then spoke.

"And it looks like round one is just about over!"

Fang and Tobias then went back to their respective corners and prepared for round two. They then turned around and the bell rang again. They then began to fight as Bradley and Steve commentated.

"So, Steve, who do you think is gonna win?"

"Well, Bradley, I bet a lot of Good-Student coins on Fang, so I'm hoping it's him."

"Wait, Good-Student coins? Steve, we haven't had those since the 5th Grade."

"I know, I just like to have them. You know, to feel young again."

"Steve, you are young. We're only sophomores."

"Never mind that, it looks like Tobias is beginning to get the upper hand! This is not looking good for Fullmoon. Or me. Man, I'm gonna lose ALL my coins!"

Tobias then hit Fang in the jaw, causing him to fall backwards. The referee began to count down and Bradley spoke.

"Aww man, the ref is counting down, this is the moment of truth right here! Can Fullmoon continue the fight? Or is he gonna break under the pressure?"

"I don't know but I'm hoping he gets back up."

The ref continued to count. Fang finally got back up, just as the ref counted to 8. Bradley then spoke.

"And he's back up! Fang Fullmoon is still fighting! This guy is one tough freshman!"

Fang then started to beat Tobias again, but before he could knock him out the bell rang, signifying the end of round two. Bradley then spoke.

"Well it looks like we're about to enter the third and final round. I wonder who will win!"

Round three then began. Fang and Tobias struggled. Fang got knocked down twice, but each time he got back up. There were only 2 minutes on the clock. Fang then punched Tobias in the jaw, knocking him down and causing one of his teeth to fly out. Tobias then stood up and yelled.

"My tooth! He knocked out my tooth! I gotta go to the dentist, I surrender!"

Tobias then exited the ring before proceeding to run out of the gym, crying all the way there. Banana Joe then walked up to Fang and raised his arm up before speaking.

"Introducing, your winner, from Elmore High School…with an unspecified weight, it's Fang Fullmoon!"

Banana Joe then exited the ring. The audience then cheered as Fang did the Hulkamania thing. Bradley then spoke.

"We have a winner! Wow, that was one awesome match! We should do this every year!"

Steve then responded.

"I'm just happy I'm getting my coins back. I'm gonna have so many of them, my mom will HAVE to call me a good student."

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you couldn't tell from the part with the boxing match, I watch a lot of WWE, so I kinda just wrote it like a televised wrestling match; only with boxing. I would've written 15 rounds, but the chapter was already getting too long. I hope you enjoyed it, I apologize for it being so long. (This thing ended up being 8 pages long when I typed it in Microsoft Word. EIGHT-FREAKIN-PAGES!) Alright, I don't wanna take up anymore of your time, so I'll just end this by saying thanks for reading and I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter. Until then, always remember to tip your waiters, flirt with your waitresses, and protect the environment! Bye!**


End file.
